


Уроки истории

by AlyonaSL



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: "Когда все экспонаты ведут себя хорошо, а те, кто обычно ведёт себя плохо — надёжно заперты, иногда нападает желание болтать и фантазировать. Особенно если в результате обхода кучи этажей нет сил ни на что другое."





	Уроки истории

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминается смена пола, элементы гета и фемслэша  
> В тексте упоминается фильм "Фараон" режиссера Ежи Кавалеровича, 1965 г.  
> Не забудем, что по канону Ларри наполовину ирландец, наполовину еврей.

Когда работаешь в музее, в голову постоянно лезут всякие исторические факты. Причём обоим: потому что оба давно решили, что Акменра тоже работает в музее. В том числе днём.

А кроме того, когда все экспонаты ведут себя хорошо, а те, кто обычно ведёт себя плохо — надёжно заперты, иногда нападает желание болтать и фантазировать. Особенно если в результате обхода кучи этажей нет сил ни на что другое.

Болтать-то легко, а фантазировать тем паче!

И фантазии в головы обоим приходят самые разные, иногда — парадоксальные до неприличия.

— Я время от времени думаю, — говорит Акменра, — как оно было бы, если бы мы встретились с тобой раньше. Например... в мои времена. И нам бы не мешало ничего.

— В каком смысле — не мешало? — улыбается Ларри.

Акменра делает вид, что очень занят подпихиванием второй подушки под свою царственную задницу, чтобы удобнее было сидеть. А потом вдруг хитро смотрит и говорит:

— Ну, скажем, если бы ты был женщиной. М-м-м? Так и вижу: стройная темноволосая египтянка...

— Еврейка, — обрывает его Ларри.

— Что?

— Еврейка, говорю! Ты забыл? Угнетённый презренный народ. Да ещё и женщина.

Акменра какое-то время переваривает, потом хлопает себя ладонью по лбу:

— А-а-а! Во имя Ра, я действительно забыл. Но... тоже вариант? Помнишь, как у этого... в фильме?

— У Кавалеровича? «Еврейка не может быть любовницей»?

Ох, как они оба хохотали в своё время, когда это услышали.

— Ну, вот у того фараона в итоге была, — продолжает Ларри.

— Ох, скажу я тебе про того фараона...

Тут Ларри быстро меняет тему, потому что Ак уже разнёс в пух и прах кучу фильмов про Древний Египет, а уж что осталось после совместного просмотра от последней «Мумии» — страшно вспоминать.

— Или так, — говорит Ларри. — Безродный еврей, подрабатывающий мелким ремеслом, случайно встречает на берегу Нила принцессу Египта. Расскажи мне, как она там оказалась, без телохранителей и прочей свиты?

— Могла собирать лотосы. Девочки же любят цветы. А потом, почему без телохранителей? Обменяться взглядами можно и в присутствии свиты, — Акменра косится на своих шакалов. — Потом телохранители вскидывают копья и гонят безродного еврея взашей, — тут Акменра хихикает, явно вспоминая недавний случай, когда шакалы ткнули Ларри копьём в спину. Ларри тогда обиделся и сказал: «Знаешь что, в следующий раз сам поворачивайся к ним спиной», — и Акменра окончательно перешёл к своей любимой позе «нижний верхом». — Но тут египетская принцесса этак решительно вскидывает руку, и...

Ларри тоже буквально видит эту картину. Взмывает вверх тонкая смуглая рука, звенят массивные украшения, по берегу разносится властный голос:

— Не трогать!

А потом девушка уверенно подходит ближе:

— Никому не трогать. Кроме меня. Это моё!

И притягивает бедного еврея к себе за край схенти.

Ларри хорошо представляет реальности тогдашней истории: верхушка, какого бы пола ни была, власть имела неограниченную. И если кто-то из правителей положит на тебя глаз — то обращаться с тобой скорее всего будут как с вещью. Тебя самого не спросят, хочешь ты или нет: скажут «моё» — и уведут в покои. Пока не надоешь. А надоешь — ну... кинжалом тебя. Или хопешем — кривым мечом. Или ещё чем-нибудь. Чтобы не болтал потом лишнего о прелестях египетской знати. Но тем не менее Ларри ловит себя на мысли, что... может быть, он бы и не возражал. Возможно. С высокой степенью вероятности.

Но с другой стороны, у него есть ещё свои темы для фантазий?

— Или, например, так, — говорит он замогильным голосом. — Старинная Ирландия, болота, молодой ирландский парень везёт из леса брёвна для постройки дома: ему скоро жениться, и в деревне давно подобрали ему невесту. Вдруг из топи выходит болотная дева — тёмные волосы, светлые глаза, длинные пальцы. И душит в объятиях, «ради тебя я стану настоящей», потом парень приводит эту девушку в деревню, и все прекрасно понимают, что она нежить, но...

— Вот сейчас обидно было, как говорит Николас, — улыбается Акменра. — Что это сразу нежить? Давай наоборот. Прекрасный юноша из далёкой африканской страны, потомок древних правителей, приезжает в Ирландию.

— Как? Зачем?

— Ну... погулять. На экскурсию. Или ищет политического убежища: в Египте давно мусульманская экспансия, он — представитель национального меньшинства, его предки строили пирамиды, а сейчас он кто? Тогда он уезжает путешествовать по миру и попадает в затерянную в лесах ирландскую деревушку, чтобы остаться в одиночестве и предаться мечтам. Но вот однажды за заборчиком маленького дома он видит обнажённую по пояс крепкую ирландскую девушку, темноволосую и голубоглазую, которая рубит дрова...

— Ак! Ты чего? Обнажённую по пояс девушку?

— Э-э-э, — смущается Акменра. — Ну... тогда в платьице. В таком... без рукавов. И её сильные руки...

— По-моему, мы с тобой два извращенца, — усмехается Ларри. — Почему мы вообще вцепились в эту гетеронормативность?

— Во что?

— В такое восприятие мира, при котором единственной социальной и сексуальной нормой поведения человека является гетеросексуальность. То есть влечение к противоположному полу, и только к нему. Вот и мы с тобой непонятно с чего... туда же! Почему мы не можем даже подумать о том, что когда-то в прошлых жизнях мы оба вполне себе были мужчинами, и это не помешало нашей... нашим...

— В мои времена скорее всего не помешало бы, — кивает Акменра. — Были бы, конечно, некоторые трудности, но... мелкие! И я часто думал обо всём этом, если честно. Просто, если тоже честно, почему-то мне любопытно... иногда представлять тебя женщиной.

— Угнетённым слабым полом?

— Ага, который рубит дрова! С сильными руками!

— Хорошо, — Ларри делает вид, что задумывается. — Давай усложним задачу. В маленькой богом забытой деревушке крепкая ирландская крестьянка встречает бежавшую от мусульманского рабства египетскую принцессу.

Пауза. Потом Акменра начинает хохотать:

— Прекрати! Мы так не договаривались!

— Мы вообще никак не договаривались. Это же игра?

— А вот и нет. В игре всегда договариваются, правила же?

— Пра-авила, — повторяет Ларри с сарказмом. И вспоминает треклятую инструкцию на пяти страницах. Может быть, это судьба, что Декстер её разорвал ещё в самый первый день? — Если бы мы с тобой делали всё по правилам, то...

— Был бы кошмар, — говорит Акменра с чувством. Лицо у него при этом до жути серьёзное, и голос тоже, и это потрясающе. — Саркофаг не открывать, — начинает он загибать пальцы, — древнее зло не выпускать, скрижаль из музея не выносить, экспонаты руками не трогать! Ты представляешь, к чему бы всё это привело?

Ларри представляет, конечно же. К тому, что он ушёл бы и с этой работы и окончательно подписался бы под тем, что он неудачник. Или к тому, что он удержался бы на работе вопреки всему, чтобы доказать себе, что он ещё что-то может, и ходил бы на неё с ненавистью, презирая всех и вся и шарахаясь от каждого чужого шага. И, может быть, в конце концов с ним бы произошёл какой-нибудь несчастный случай, или сам бы Ларри его подстроил, потому что жить так дальше — слуга покорный! Лучше пусть скажут, что человек сгорел на работе.

— Хранитель Бруклина? — зовёт Акменра. — Ты не забывай, что у меня тоже есть свои правила. И если бы я всё делал по тем правилам — у-у-у!..

Он снимает корону и наконец смеётся. И Ларри тоже смеётся. Древнеегипетские правила ещё жёстче музейных, это они уже оба обсудили давно: смотреть правителю в лицо нельзя, если хочешь обратиться с вопросом — сперва упади в ноги и поцелуй сандалию, а если прикоснёшься без разрешения к потомку богов — смертная казнь, без вариантов.

И шакалы ещё! Со своими копьями!

— Кстати о правилах, — спохватывается Ларри. — Ни один ирландец не повёз бы телегу с брёвнами через болото. Из этих брёвен потом нельзя будет строить дом, он будет проклят.

— Значит, не встретил бы он там девушку с чёрными волосами, светлыми глазами и длинными пальцами?

— Если по правилам — никогда не встретил бы, — смотрит на правителя Ларри. — Но к счастью, история учит нас, что правила иногда можно и даже нужно нарушать. Да, это я сказал. А ты, пожалуйста, переведи это наконец своим оглоедам?

Акменра кивает, поворачивается к обалдевшим шакалам и строго выговаривает им на древнеегипетском. Шакалы внезапно понимающе переглядываются, прячут копья за спины... и, кажется, тоже улыбаются. Оно и не удивительно, если Ак им всё-таки рассказал про уроки истории: насчёт нарушения правил. Иногда.


End file.
